Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook from Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Animation Stock art 280030_95d45319.jpg Captain_Hook-1.png Captain_Hook-2.png Clipjune1012.gif Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Peterpan37.gif Peterpan38.gif Peterpan66.gif Peterpan72.gif Hooksme2.gif Untitled-1.jpg|Promo of Hook from the rear. Tatouage-capitaine-crochet.png Peterpan202.jpg Hookk.png PPDE tattoos FI-011.png 3649536546 5d35a6763f o.jpg Neverland7.gif Clipcrook24.gif Neverland5.gif Yhst-130817123929166_2232_38473720.jpg jake&Hook-promo.png Books and comics 1597072400.jpg Captain_Hook.jpg kingdom-hearts-captainhook.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Captain Hook with Pete, The Witch, Madam Mim, Big Bad Wolf and The Beagle Boys Hook and croc2.jpg CaptainHookDisneyFaries.jpg WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Moby Duck 1.jpg 358px-IMG_0005.JPG 0736430296.01.S006.LXXXXXXX.jpg|Captain Hook in A Skipping Day 322px-4covlarge.jpg PeterandhookPPATP.jpg|Captain Hook with Peter and The Crocodile 0736430296.01.S007.LXXXXXXX.jpg Tick-Tock Croc.jpg X Marks the Croc!.JPG Captain Hook's Christmas.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Zarina&James-Pirate Fairy book.png James-Pirate Fairy book.png Hook&Smee-Pirate Fairy Book.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg surhf in turf01.jpg surhf in turf02.jpg The Pirate Fairy Book- James01.jpg The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock03.png The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock06.png The Pirate Fairy Book- James02.jpg Pan Vs Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Hook&smee-Save Me Smee!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me Smee!02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Video games ''Mickey Mousecapade Mickey Mousecapade Captain Hook.png|Hook as the boss of the pirate ship level of ''Mickey Mousecapade (Japanese release only; U.S. version replaces him with Pete) ''Disney's Villains' Revenge Hook_Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in ''Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney's_Villains_Revenge_Part_11_The_Epic_Finale!_(2_2)_-_YouTube.jpg Captain hook disneys villains revenge.jpg Captain hooks sword fight.jpg Banner 236.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Captain_Hook_KH.png|Captain Hook in ''Kingdom Hearts Kh-neverland-09.png Gsdx 20120305131407.jpg Gsdx 20120228021102.jpg Gsdx 20120228021056.jpg Gsdx 20120228021008.jpg Gsdx 20110516155127 550x413.jpg Kh-neverland-48.png Kh-neverland-34.png Kh-neverland-05.png Gsdx 20120228021041.jpg Gsdx 20120228021011.jpg kh-neverland-25.png kh-neverland-26.png kh-neverland-27.png kh-neverland-46.png kh-neverland-47.png KDHCaptain Hook ADA-82.png Gsdx 20120727032125.jpg Gsdx 20120727021233.jpg Gsdx 20120727032111.jpg Gsdx 20120727021228.jpg Gsdx 20120727021316.jpg Gsdx 20120727021257.jpg Gsdx 20120727021706.jpg Gsdx 20120727021703.jpg gsdx_20120727032203.jpg gsdx_20120727021707.jpg gsdx_20120727022912.jpg gsdx_20120727022914.jpg gsdx_20120727022916.jpg Riku&GarfioKH.png|Captain Hook and Riku In Kingdom Hearts Pct2048 copy-4c31775a23.jpg|Captain Hook ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land 122768 full.jpg Return to Never Land 69425oewo9.jpg Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land 95605 full.jpg Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100605_024957_8_big.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 61171120100107_230649_11_big.jpg|Captain Hook hold Tinker Bell and a shooting star in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-07.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-09.png|Captain Hook's defeat (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) ''Epic Mickey RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cut scene from Animatronic Hook.png|Animatronic Hook Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook.png|Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook Animatronic hook.jpg Animatronic Hook.jpg EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Captain Hook Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg Disney Universe Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.png|The Captain Hook Cotume in ''Disney Universe ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect-disneyland-adventures.jpg|Captain Hook's meet and greet in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char 58894 thumb.jpg kinect-disneyland-adventures-e3-2011-screenshots.png.jpeg|Captain Hook's boss battle for Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect disneyland adventures.jpg ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Img4835 02.jpg Mickey&Hook.jpg Concept Art HookStudiesMK.jpg|Captain Hook studies by Milt Kahl. HookSmeeMB2.jpeg|Delivering Peter Pan's "present", by Mary Blair. HookPeterMB.jpeg|Hook and Peter Pan battle, by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Captain Hook on a map of Neverland by Mary Blair. Hook and Peter PanMary Blair..jpg|Hook and Peter Pan by Mary Blair hook.png|Early model sheet of Captain Hook (1940) Hook'sparrot.png|Hook's scrapped pet parrot (1940) Storyboard.png|An early story board to Hook's introduction (1940) Smeenhook-returntoneverland.jpg Captain_Hook_and_Tiger_Lily.jpg Oreb panb models.jpg|Model designs of Hook and other Peter Pan characters for TV by Tom Oreb tumblr_n0eegy62vD1rjtjq2o1_1280.png|Young Captain Hook and his crew in ''The Pirate Fairy 11607250_1_x.jpg Capitogancho.jpg|Models for Captain Hook's appearance in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Rtn-05.jpg Hook Surprise Package.jpg Hook_and_smee_cel.jpg|Hook's shave cel]] Captian_Hook_cel.jpg Smeehook_sketch.jpg Hook_cel_2.jpg Hook_Sketch.jpg TigerLilyandHook.jpg James and Zarina Concept Art.jpg Peter Pan storyboard.jpg Hook sketch 3.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman.jpg Drawing of hook.jpg Hook & Crew -Pirate Fairy concept art.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances OldDisneylandPhotoOfHook.jpg|An early costumed version of Hook. 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in the Magic Kingdom show Dream Along with Mickey 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee at one of the Disney Parks 40705.jpg|Captain Hook and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney Parks Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen in the Magic Kingdom parade, SpectroMagic, in what is not their natural outfits 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook fighting Peter Pan at one of the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line 1047084081_13521af56d.jpg|Captain Hook in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks 4945338429_315d329ba3_m.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and Wendy in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 4953326790_cc6c2ce2e1_m.jpg|Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 3372119781_e8d0a302aa_m.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan in Disney on Ice 3017704660_694b93b78d_z.jpg|Captain Hook get eaten by the Crocodile in Disney on Ice 5563063849 16128b7423 z.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Disney Junior Live CaptainHookinDisneylandFun.jpg|Captain Hook in "Disneyland Fun" TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". CaptainHookinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Captain Hook in Beach Party at Walt Disney World Capitan Garfio.jpg|Captain Hook at one of the Disney Parks Hook.PNG Disney 2008 0522.JPG IMG 2267.PNG|Captain Hook in the Spectromagic Parade lkb hook flowergarden.jpg|Captain Hook topiary in a Disney park. Dd19-1.jpg Dd21-1.jpg hookautograph.jpg|Captain Hook's signature. Peter_Pan_Topiary.jpg 0544.JPG Peter Pan fights Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (Tokyo Disneyland version) Hook and the crocodile in PPF.png|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Peter Pan's Flight Hook-Smee and Croc.jpg|Hook ,Smee and the Crocodile in Disney on Ice Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg peter-pan-Live.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Push with characters.jpg BW PeterPan HookSmee.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (pre-1983) Christmas At Walt Disney World Villains.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg 3757095718 7e486328bf b.jpg BackToNeverLand3.png|Captain Hook grasping Robin Williams as an animated Lost Boy in Disney Hollywood Studio's Back to Neverland'' N015221 2020juil22 peter-pan-flight-dark 926x351.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Once Upon a Time TheHook.png|Hook's hook in ''Once Upon a Time Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook - Once Upon A Time S02E04.png Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 5.png 640px-Robert Carlyle and Colin O'Donoghue as Ruplestiltskin and Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 3.png 640px-Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 6.png 640px-Tumblr mcdg03xnBi1rel7ybo1 1280.png 640px-Hook 204.png 640px-Once Upon a Time 2x05.png|Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora meet Hook 640px-Tumblr mc99nwTnLX1qkc8gxo1 1280.jpg Tumblr md1cxbXOFL1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo17.jpg Tumblr mefnbyY7St1rgz4u4o1 500.jpg|Hook Rescues Belle 209QueenCora16.jpg|Captain Hook Meets Cora 640px-Cora and Hook.jpg 640px-Arrival at Stroybrooke.png|Cora and Hook addressing Storybrooke 210HookandStorybrooke1.JPG 640px-210Hook1.JPG 640px-210HookandCora.JPG 640px-210HookandCora1.JPG 640px-210HookandCora2.JPG 640px-211HookBelleSB1.JPG 640px-211CaptainHook9.PNG 640px-212Hook1.PNG 640px-212Fight.PNG 640px-212Hook2.PNG Hookonce.png CHOUaT.jpg|Captain Hook with his brother, Liam Hook and the Navy Ouat Concept Art.jpg 305Promo16.jpg MermaidOnceUponATimeAtmokinesisSummonsTempest.png 10153996 661335227271899 7811781687952495442 n.jpg|Hook holding Ariel at knifepoint Coloring Pages Peterpan-coloring-pages-21.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-30.gif peterpan-coloring-pages-35.gif 0005.gif 0006.gif 0015.gif 0019.gif 0021.gif 0022.gif 0024.gif 0025.gif 0027.gif 0028.gif 0103.gif 0035.gif Merchandise Captain hook plush.jpg|Captain Hook plush Captain Hook with sword plush.jpg 6387047530039.jpg 0cbf 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC8E7y5+)EoIBO96DYZSJw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJBYE8e5i)mF(BPKMC9Uhw!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!mEE1FwHMCG3BNeZILDGo!~~0 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hgE7j6BKhl0BO5nCl,ilg~~60 3.jpg !B7oyO0gCWk~$(KGrHqYOKo4Ey+jCzINcBM0)MeJC)Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJC!E7zBE+CK(BPG18K6!D!~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJ!0E7))OE+hVBPFjyJClig~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJBgE7)tnv!D3BPG)mEHrGw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE7scsZ5ZcBPI0o!SUDg~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!E8e782CmdBPLIMgkBGg~~60 3.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png X6990-jake-and-never-land-pirates-talking-plush-b-1.jpg Spin prod 630823801.jpg Captain Hook Pin.jpg 4cec49bdd2f08 189112n.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Spyglass peter+pan+011.jpg|Captain Hook snowglobe thumbnail.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Toy for Return to Neverland $(KGrHqJ,!nwE-wqtg63KBP1(yGqE5Q~~60_57.jpg 3340239970 e9e77ba03c m.jpg 3338782234 52919fdcf8 m.jpg 7409055330189.jpg Hood WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC 1259039300005-1.jpg Hook and croc again.jpg Captain Hook with his Croc surprise Christmas present pin.jpg GROLSDC12_-_Kidnapped.jpg mew1F1FKcRy6fWOdcOSwvyw.jpg Peter Pan 3-D Plate It's The Croc!.jpg Fct 84bb8e1ab635a39.jpg dl_fa_hook_smee.jpg|Hook and Smee Peter pan 55th Anniverary Disneyland pin $T2eC16JHJG8E9nyfmI4BBQdK8MREHQ~~60 12.JPG peter pansnowglobe.jpg 336px-695457055 3de217d503.jpg|A Peter Pan postcard from Disneyland Paris Tinkerbell Puppet Pin.JPG Pin33616.jpg whole ship.jpg captain hook.jpg hookcalendar.jpg hookwdhv.jpg hooksick.png crocodileeatinghook.jpg hookshat.jpg hookcoin.png 6763036280104.jpg Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg IMG 4343.png DLR - Tick-Tock Crocodile Snacking on Captain Hook.jpeg RTN Hook and octopus.jpg Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg 2013 Never Land 5K Collections Pin.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock Toy.jpg DSCN3884.JPG Hook's shave puzzle.jpg Hook Jellybeans.jpg Z0006908.jpg Captainhook.jpg Peter record.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Haunted_Mansion_-_Captain_Hook.jpg Jake bedset.jpg Jake-tshirt.jpg Miscellaneous Hook_Gartenkunst.png|Captain Hook topiary in a Gartenkunst in China. crocodileandcaptainhook.png Halloween-disney.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Captain Hook Jaq and Gus Halloween 2013.png|Jaq as Captain Hook wallpaper_710041_1280x1024.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's promotional poster for Disneyland Paris Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill Captain Hook promo image.jpg Captain-Hook-captain-hook-2284894-1024-768.jpg wallpaper_710047_640x480.jpg 720006_main.png Untitled-11.jpg 15957capthook.jpg Ssc_v7_728x90.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Largewallpaper4.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries